


Di Gotti Esplosivi Pangalattici, poesie Vogon e balsamo alla lavanda...

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: F/M, Vogon poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era stato in quel momento che uno dei membri della suddetta combriccola attonita, uno dei due alieni provenienti da Beltegeuse Sette, quello dall'aria decisamente più sveglia per essere precisi, si era avvicinato al nuovo arrivato: «Sei proprio tu, Dottore? Come hai fatto a far atterrare il tuo TARDIS proprio qui, nel bel mezzo della sala di comando della Cuore d'Oro? É una roba semplicemente impossibile, perdiana!», aveva esclamato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Gotti Esplosivi Pangalattici, poesie Vogon e balsamo alla lavanda...

  
Di Gotti Esplosivi Pangalattici, poesie Vogon e balsamo alla lavanda...   
  


  
Con un rumore sibilante, la cabina telefonica blu si era materializzata davanti agli occhi/sensori attoniti di due esseri umani, due alieni di Beltegeuse Sette ed un androide alquanto depresso.   
«Sai, temo che ci siamo persi di nuovo. Ad occhio e croce questo posto non mi sembra per niente il Ristorante al Termine dell'Universo!», aveva esclamato un buffo bipede con un farfallino e delle bretelle dello stesso - tristemente indecente - colore, o almeno così la pensava Marvin (l'androide alquanto depresso di cui sopra...)   
Una voce esasperata gli aveva risposto dall'interno del TARDIS: «Ti avevo detto di lasciar guidare me, _dolcezza_! ».   
Il Dottore aveva sbuffato in modo teatrale, rivolgendo all'eterogeneo gruppetto che ancora li stava osservando esterrefatto uno sguardo che voleva dire: "Queste donne vogliono sempre avere ragione!", insomma, quell'occhiata complice e piena di comprensione e compatimento che i maschietti di ogni pianeta ed epoca si scambiano quando le loro compagne, madri, sorelle, suocere, CSFPISC (Cyber Super Fighe per Inetti Sentimentali Cronici) osano criticare le loro doti da pilota e/o la loro capacità di orientamento.   
Era stato in quel momento che uno dei membri della suddetta combriccola attonita, uno dei due alieni provenienti da Beltegeuse Sette, quello dall'aria decisamente più sveglia  per essere precisi, si era avvicinato al nuovo arrivato: «Sei proprio tu, Dottore? Come hai fatto a far atterrare il tuo TARDIS proprio qui, nel bel mezzo della sala di comando della Cuore d'Oro? É una roba semplicemente impossibile, perdiana!», aveva esclamato.   
«Con un fattore d'improbabilità di 1 contro 1234567891011 elevato alla dodicesima», aveva puntualizzato la voce metallica e cortesemente nasale del computer di bordo prima che l'astronave accelerasse bruscamente nello spazio cosmico. Il bipede col farfallino aveva quindi scrutato con attenzione le fattezze dell'altro, poi, volgendo lo sguardo verso l'alto e grattandosi la nuca, si era sforzato di ricordare... insomma, in più di novecento anni di vita ne aveva ben incontrate di persone, lui!    
All'improvviso, con un lampo di genio del suo complicatissimo cervello (chiedetene conferma a chiunque abbia anche solo preso un tea con lui), tutto gli era tornato in mente! «Ma certo, tu sei Ford Prefect! Amico mio, come caspita ho fatto a dimenticarmi di te? Stupido stupido Dottore!», aveva esclamato  il Signore del Tempo battendosi più volte il palmo della mano sulla fronte, «Beh, c'è anche da dire che l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti io avevo un'altra faccia!», aveva concluso, quasi volendosi giustificare.   
«Me ne avevi parlato, vecchio amico mio, quella cosa di voi Gallifreyani, com'è che la chiamate? Uhm, rigenerazione?», aveva chiesto Ford, osservando incidentalmente, alla fine: «Dove li hai lasciati il tuo fedora nero e quella sciarpa lunghissima a righe? Erano terribili, ma comunque meglio di questo farfallino qui!».   
«Uhm, devono essere da qualche parte nel TARDIS. Ehi un attimo, com'è che hai definito il mio bowtie? Guarda che ora io indosso sempre i farfallini, i farfallini sono fighi!», si era difeso il Dottore.   
Uno dei due umani del gruppo dei compagni di Ford che finora erano rimasti in silenzio ad osservare la scena, si era fatto educatamente avanti: «Ford, saresti così cortese da presentarci il tuo amico?».   
«Ma certo, Trillian, che maleducato che sono stato! Ragazzi, questo è il Dottore!», aveva comunicato con orgoglio Prefect agli altri, e, prima di riuscire ad  aggiungere  anche solo un'altra sillaba, l'altro alieno proveniente da Beltegeuse Sette, quello meno sveglio e con due teste incorniciate da una crespa criniera di riccioli biondi, aveva posto una domanda _molto importante_ : «Sì Ford, va bene, abbiamo capito che questo tizio strambo è un dottore, me esattamente _Dottore Chi_?».   
Erano seguiti un paio di secondi di imbarazzato silenzio, poi la voce chiassosa del suddetto bicefalo aveva di nuovo riempito ogni singolo anfratto della Cuore d'Oro: «Ah,tu sei quel Dottore, vero? Quello di cui mi ha parlato tanto Ford, per tutti gli dei di Sartraginus V!», aveva esclamato battendo le mani e saltellando di qua e di là. «Io, Dottore, sono Zaphod Beeblebrox, Presidente del Governo Galattico, ma tu puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Presidente o Zaph il Magnifico!», aveva dichiarato cercando di essere il più solenne possibile Zaphod, con la stessa modestia di un pavone che fa la ruota. Il Gallifreyano aveva appena aperto bocca per contraccambiare le presentazioni, ma prima che potesse emettere anche un flebile suono, l'altro era partito spedito con un'altra domanda: «Il mio semicugino Ford me ne ha raccontate delle belle su di te, Doc! Toglimi una curiosità, ma è vero che sei tu il tizio che si dice abbia insegnato ad Eccentrica Gallumbits tutto quello che sa?».   
«E chi sarebbe questa Eccentrica Gallum... vattelapesca?», aveva chiesto l'altro Terrestre mentre con una flemma inglese sorseggiava una tazza della immonda bevanda preparata dal computer di bordo della Cuore d'Oro.   
«Arthur, non ti avevo già parlato di lei? Eccentrica Gallumbits è la famosa prostituta dai tre seni di Eroticon 6, nonché carissima amica del nostro Zaph!》, l'aveva ripreso Ford.   
«Ah, sì, mi pare di averne letto qualcosa sulla Guida Galattica», aveva osservato svogliatamente Arthur Dent, mentre pensava che avrebbe ucciso per una tazza di Darjeeling.   
«Sapete, una volta Eccentrica mi ha confessato che se per lei Zaphod è il più grande Bang dopo il Big Bang, il Dottore è addirittura il primo vero Big Bang dell'intero universo... ma cosa le avrai fatto mai?», aveva commentato Ford in tono canzonatorio.   
«Quindi sei stato tu il genio che le ha insegnato quella cosa in assenza di gravità?», aveva chiesto Beeblebrox con un'espressione ammirata su entrambe le facce.   
Il Dottore, arrossendo leggermente, gli aveva rivolto un sorriso alla Rodolfo Valentino e, aggiustandosi il farfallino aveva aggiunto in tono testosteronicamente orgoglioso: «Modestamente... É stato così tanto tempo fa, dovrei proprio passare a fare una visita a quella cara ragazza!».   
«E cosa mi dici riguardo al pianeta Saquo Philia Hensha? É vero che tutte le donne dell'harem di re Antwelm avevano perso la testa per te e che hai fatto innamorare follemente addirittura anche la principessa Kayleen?», lo aveva incalzato Zaphod, sinceramente ed entusiasticamente ammirato dalla carriera pluricentenaria da sciupafemmine del Signore del Tempo. Quest'ultimo, con un sorriso da dongiovanni impenitente stampato sulla faccia, aveva sospirato teatralmente, rispondendo con studiata disinvoltura: «Sono dovuto fuggire di corsa da quel pianeta perché re Antwelm voleva costringermi a sposare sua figlia... una giovane davvero graziosa nonostante le tre teste, tuttavia non era -come dire- il mio tipo!».   
«Ahah, hai ragione, Doc, chi te lo fa fare di sposarti con una sola tizia quando hai a tua completa disposizione tutte le donne di ogni tempo e luogo?», aveva esclamato il Presidente Galattico, galvanizzato.   
«Già...», aveva commentato l'altro una frazione di secondo prima di avvertire uno sguardo furente proveniente dall'interno del TARDIS quasi perforargli la nuca.   
Ford Prefect, nella sua lunga carriera di curatore della Guida Galattica, ne aveva sentite di storie strambe su quell'ultimo nativo di Gallifrey, ma c'era soprattutto una certa questione che gli premeva chiarire, ora che ne aveva l'occasione, una questione che aveva a che fare con una certa razza di malevoli ed orridi burocrati dediti ad una delle più terribili forme di tortura mai conosciute in tutto l'intero e vasto universo.   
«Visto che siamo in vena di rivelazioni, Dottore, è vero che hai ispirato il primo poema erotico Vogon dal titolo ' _Contemplando il tuo mento nel cielo color zabaione del mattino, deh, quanto mi manca l'olezzo dei tuoi sandali da viaggio'_ ?».   
«La cara Rutkarda e le sue poesie... se ci penso arrossisco ancora!», aveva risposto, sospirando il Gallifreyano.   
«Certo che essere il soggetto di un poema erotico dei Vogon non è proprio il massimo, devi ammetterlo, dolcezza!», aveva commentato provocatoriamente una voce di donna proveniente dalle spalle del Dottore, stimolando la curiosità dei presenti. Davanti agli sguardi incuriositi di tutti era apparsa una donna dai selvaggi ricci biondi con indosso un abito in seta nera peccaminosamente aderente e scollato: se ne stava appoggiata alla porta del TARDIS con un sorriso canzonatorio che incurvava le sue labbra rosso lacca.   
«Ehi, chi è questo schianto di femmina?», aveva immediatamente chiesto Zaphod, mentre i suoi quattro occhi studiavano bramosamente le fattezze della nuova arrivata.   
L'altra, con un'aria soddisfatta - e non tanto per gli sguardi a dir poco infuocati che Zaphod le stava rivolgendo, ma più che altro per l'espressione contrariata che il Dottore aveva assunto - si era quindi presentata al suo ammiratore e a tutti gli altri: «Dottoressa River Song, piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza!».   
«Il piacere è tutto mio, te lo assicuro, zuccherino! Io sono Zaphod Beeblebrox, avrai sicuramente sentito parlare di me... Sai, avrei bisogno di una visita molto accurata, dottoressa... che ne dici se non perdiamo tempo e andiamo subito nella mia cabina?», il Presidente Galattico era subito partito in quarta con le avances, ma prima che River riuscisse ad aprire bocca per rispondere, il Dottore, seccato, aveva precisato: «La Dottoressa Song non è un medico, ma un'archeologa, Zaphod.».   
«Beh, allora _Dottoressa Song, archeologa_ , voglio proprio farti vedere il mio obelisco...», aveva continuato imperterrito, dando mostra di tutte le sue tecniche di rimorchio di dubbio gusto.   
«Non mi hai lasciato il tempo di informarti, _caro Zaph_ , che la qui presente Dottoressa River Song, archeologa, è _mia moglie_!», gli aveva comunicato il Dottore mentre con un braccio cingeva  le spalle scoperte di River, attirandola a sé come a voler annullare ogni distanza fra lui e la sua donna. L'archeologa non aveva potuto fare a meno di gioire segretamente nel notare  la gelosia che aveva fatto arrossire le guance di suo marito e che ardeva nei suoi occhi: quello sciocco vecchio sentimentale non sarebbe mai cambiato, si era ripetuta ancora una volta.   
«Quindi niente visita accurata e niente... obelisco?», aveva chiesto Zaphod, visibilmente deluso.   
«Assolutamente no!», aveva tuonato il Gallifreyano, inamovibile.   
«Ehm, Big Z, sono davvero lusingata, ma sono una donna sposata...», aveva cercato di addolcire la pillola River, meravigliandosi di se stessa per aver davvero pronunciato una simile frase da moglie devota.   
«Terrestri o alieni, questi uomini sono tutti uguali: prima dicono che non vogliono impegnarsi perché preferiscono avere tutto l’universo femminile a loro disposizione, poi, però, si scopre inevitabilmente che non solo hanno una moglie, ma ne sono anche terribilmente gelosi!», aveva commentato caustica Trillan, in un impeto di femminismo, incrociando il suo sguardo con quello solidale di River.   
«Tornando al motivo della nostra visita...», aveva cercato di cambiare decisamente l'argomento della conversazione il Dottore, tenendosi sempre ben stretta la _sua_   River.   
«Già, ancora non ce l'hai mica detto perché sei arrivato qui all'improvviso, beninteso, non che ci dispiaccia la presenza tua e quella della tua incantevole consorte...», aveva osservato Ford Prefect.   
«A dire la verità, noi eravamo diretti al Ristorante al Termine dell'Universo, ma come al solito mio marito è riuscito a smarrire la rotta e così ci siamo ritrovati qui!», aveva spiegato loro River mentre rivolgeva al Signore del Tempo uno sguardo divertito.   
«Insomma, River, non è mica colpa mia se sono saltati i relè del differenziale spazio temporale ad inferenza quantistica? E poi c'era davvero bisogno di arrivare fino a lì solo per bere un Gotto Esplosivo Pangalattico?», il Dottore aveva sbuffato e protestato con tutte le sue forze.   
«Ma quanto sei noioso, dolcezza, per una volta che ti chiedo di evitare di farmi piombare nel bel mezzo di un colpo di stato Androzaniano o di ritrovarci a scappare a gambe levate dai golem venditori di scarpe della Dolmansaxlil Shoe Corporation! Ti ho chiesto solamente di portarmi al Ristorante al Termine dell'Universo per poter provare il Gotto Esplosivo migliore in assoluto! Certe volte ti comporti proprio come un vecchio decrepito e ostinato, sai?», lo aveva rimproverato la donna alzando le mani al cielo.   
«Per tua informazione, io _sono_ un vecchio decrepito e ostinato, _dolcezza_!», l'aveva canzonata lui, godendosela alla grande.   
«Mpfh... ti odio, lo sai?», aveva protestato River, rossa in viso.   
«No, tu non mi odi, cara, tuttaltro!», il Dottore aveva replicato, accarezzandole in naso.   
«Eh no, ora non mi zittisci con quattro moine! Sono stufa, io me ne torno a Stormcage!», era sbottata, iniziando a digitare le coordinate sul suo manipolatore del Vortice Temporale.   
L'equipaggio della Cuore d'Oro, nel frattempo, assisteva stupito ed imbarazzato a quel litigio fra moglie e marito; a questo punto il buon Ford Prefect si era sentito in obbligo di mettere il dito fra i due coniugi litiganti per calmare i toni: «Ehi, ehi, calma ragazzi, che bisogno c'è di andare fino al Ristorante al Termine dell'Universo quando abbiamo qui nientedimeno che l'inventore del Gotto Esplosivo Pangalattico!».   
Alle parole di Ford, Zaphod aveva iniziato a pavoneggiarsi senza ritegno.   
River aveva immediatamente concentrato tutta la sua attenzione verso Beeblebrox e, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di puro peccato - per il sommo disappunto del Dottore - lo aveva preso sottobraccio e gli aveva detto:  «Devi assolutamente farmelo provare, _Zaph_!».   
Quest'ultimo, cogliendo al balzo l'occasione, aveva immediatamente cinto la vita della donna con uno suoi tre bracci e ridendo rumorosamente, aveva esclamato, indicando il mobile bar all'interno della cabina di pilotaggio: «Ma certo, zuccherino, venite con me!».   
Notando che il Dottore non li stava seguendo, aveva chiesto a River: «Lui non viene con noi?».   
«No, il mio maritino non apprezza questo tipo di piaceri», aveva osservato lei, annoiata.   
«Meglio… umh, volevo dire, pazienza, allora preparati ad assaggiare qualcosa di sconvolgente!», Zaphod aveva esclamato, stringendola ancora di più a sé, mentre lei rideva maliziosamente.   
Il Dottore aveva dovuto fare ricorso a tutta la sua calma interiore per non andare su tutte le furie e prendere a sberle quel tizio che stava allungando un po' troppo le mani su sua moglie.

«Alla salute!», aveva esclamato Zaphod alzando il bicchiere verso le altre due persone che sedevano attorno al tavolo insieme a lui, prima di trangugiarne il contenuto in un solo colpo.    
Dall'altra parte della cabina, Ford e Trillian stavano mostrando la plancia di comando della Cuore d'Oro ad un Dottore alquanto distratto dalla chiassosa combriccola di compagni di bevute: questa gliel’avrebbe proprio pagata, River… per la prima volta nella sua vita si trovava di fronte al sistema di controllo del Motore a Propulsione d’Improbabilità Infinita e a causa sua non riusciva a godersi il momento!   
Nel frattempo, immediatamente dopo aver bevuto tutto in d’un fiato il secondo Gotto Pangalattico, Arthur Dent era collassato con la testa sul tavolo.   
«Ahah, ogni volta è la stessa storia, questo terrestrucolo non sopporta proprio l'estratto d'Ipermenta Qualattina! Tu, invece, sembri reggerlo piuttosto bene l'alcol!», aveva guaito Zaphod.   
River gli aveva  risposto rivolgendogli un sorrisetto furbo e versando un altro giro di Gotto.    
Doveva essere il loro sesto o settimo bicchierino quando Beeblebrox, biascicando, aveva iniziato a mostrare tutti i sintomi di una sbornia triste: «Questo mondo è così ingiuuusto, davvero! Dico io, guardati: sei taaanta di quella roba che io non mi stancherei mai di strapparti gli abiti e saltarti addosso e lui se ne sta lì come un bigotto imbalsamato con quelle sue braccia orribilmente lunghe... Laascialo Riveeer, vieni via con me!».   
La donna non era riuscita a trattenere un risolino acuto, i suoi occhi verdi resi lucidi dall'alcol si erano piantati nei quattro di Zaphod mentre con gesti scoordinati della mano invitava l'altro ad avvicinarsi a lei: «Ti confesserò un segreto, Big Z, non hai idea di quanto si muovono bene quelle sue braccia su di me... e quelle sue luunghe dita... mhmmm...».   
«E poooi... e poooi, c'è una cosa che ti devo proooprio dire, Dottoooressa Riveer Song, archeoologa: come diavolo fai ad avere dei ricci così meravigliosi? Guarda i miei capelli, guardali! Io mi impegno così tanto per avere una piega voluminosa e morbida su entrambe le teste, invece guarda che stoppa che ho in testa! Che shampoo usi tu, cara?», le aveva chiesto il Presidente Galattico in tono serio, nonostante la sbronza rendesse il suo tono di voce davvero poco credibile.   
River aveva allungato la mano per toccare uno dei riccioli di Zaphod: «Eh eh, in effetti sono proprio un disastro, mio caro Zaph!», aveva esclamato prima di mandare giù un altro sorso di Gotto, «io uso un balsamo alla lavanda prodotto dal Mastro Profumiere di Maria Antonietta in persona! Guarda, se vuoi te lo presento subito... viaggi spazio temporali, sai!», ed aveva iniziato a digitare sul manipolatore del Vortice Temporale le relative coordinate con mani tremanti per l'alcol.   
«No, no, per carità! Dopo quell'incidente con una macchina temporale e dei contraccettivi che ha fatto diventare mio padre e mio nonno i miei diretti discendenti, io ho giurato di non usare più nessuno di quei diabolici trabiccoli!», aveva gridato Zaphod prima di attaccarsi direttamente alla bottiglia di liquore Janx.   
River si stava preparando già per canzonarlo, quando il Dottore l'aveva presa per le spalle e aiutata ad alzarsi in piedi: «Cara, non credi sia arrivato il momento di togliere il disturbo, salutare tutti e ritornare nel TARDIS?».   
La donna, completamente sbronza, si era abbandonata contro il petto del marito ed aveva squittito: «Ciao a tutti, io ed il mio maritino andiamo via: deve insegnarmi quella cosa lì in assenza di gravità che ha fatto con Eccentrica Gallumbits...», poi, con l'ultimo barlume di forza che le rimaneva, aveva spinto il Dottore contro la parete esterna del TARDIS ed aveva iniziato a baciarlo con trasporto. Imbarazzatissimo, il Gallifreyano si era separato da lei e, mormorando un confuso “Scusate”, aveva schioccato le dita ed aperto le porte della sua navicella. Dopo aver cinto le spalle di sua moglie, i due erano spariti nel TARDIS che si era richiuso con un tonfo sordo: pochi istanti dopo la cabina telefonica si era smaterializzata improvvisamente, proprio come era apparsa.

Il giorno dopo, proprio nel bel mezzo del ponte di comando della Cuore d'Oro, si era materializzato una cassa di legno contenente decine di confezioni di balsamo francese, accompagnata da un bigliettino sul quale, con una calligrafia tondeggiante c'era scritto: _“Grazie, Big Zaph. XXX River”._   
Zaphod, ancora stordito per la sbornia della notte precedente, aveva preso uno dei flaconcini, l'aveva aperto e inspirato il gradevole odore di lavanda. Mentre si dirigeva a passo deciso verso la stanza da bagno, deciso a sperimentare gli effetti di quel prodotto sulle sue due chiome, aveva riso chiassosamente: grazie ai suoi Gotti Pangalattici e ai suoi racconti su Eccentrica Gallumbits, quella biondona da schianto doveva aver avuto una nottata di fuoco con quel suo Dottore dalle gambe lunghe, buon per loro!    



End file.
